


believe in me

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: ...because I believe in you, that's all we have...





	1. Chapter 1

The last game of the season and LA Devils apparently heading for victory. The championship is almost in their hands.

Jude is proud of Zero. In a man he loves long ago. He at the same time happy and unhappy. As proud as he is, he feels bitter taste in his mouth. Now it is clear to him that Zero does not love him. At least not the way he wanted it. And finally he decides that it was enough.

The whole stadium is euphoric. They are happy, they kiss each other and every one finds their loved ones. This is even more painful to watch, because Jude stands alone somewhere in the corner and looks remotely as if it does not belong here.

He looks at Zero, who is happy with the others, and whom everyone approaching and congratulates. At one point their eyes met, and Zero betray him again. Jude feels another sting in the heart and is sure he has rightly decided.

*

In the whole crowd, suddenly feel someone's arm on the shoulder. Jude turned to "What ..." he started to say something and saw that two policemen surrounded him.

"Jude Kinkade?" One of them asks.   
"Yes" Jude replied without thinking.  
"Please come with us ..." Jude is hearing how other cop talk. Like the fog hears the rest while one reads him his rights, almost not understanding the accusation.

Jude once again turns toward the podium and sees Zero again. He did not even get the response until the cops took him out. Jude does not defend himself. This is even better than the pain he feels.

"You are accused of murder ..." it is constantly spinning in Jude's thoughts ... "what does this have to do with him?" In the passage, take another look, Oscar’s, and can not determine whether it is, a look of relief or fear ... 

*

While sitting for hours in the interrogation room, he suddenly feels tired and leans against the wall and looks at one point without thinking of anything.

*

What he does not know, is that Zero has left everything when he saw Jude, pulling up to the locker room, change and followed them.  
He waits for hours to get any information on about why Jude was arrested.

Fortunately, he found a relatively quiet place where people do not go where no one asks for an autograph or something. But now nothing matters to him except to find out what's with Jude. It does not matter how much he has to wait.

This time, he does not even try to use his popularity to find out something.   
After long hours, he was almost asleep when the police officer came and says Jude was at the hearing. For now it will be retained, and no, can not see him.  
Zero does not have anything else but to go home.

When you enter your apartment after a long time, the first thing you notice is the coldness. There is no heat like in the Jude’s apartment where he has spent most of his spare time lately. What's the worst there is no Jude ...  
But all this does not matter now, he thinks of what is happening. What connection Jude has with a murder charge? Never, for a million years, he would not believe Jude was guilty. But what do he do now?

*

Jude is lying awake on a narrow prison bed. He have already bored himself of a constant repetition of being not guilty and not knowing what they are talking about. Nor does he know who this girl is, nor is he capable of this for accusing him.

He remember Oscar again. Is it possible that this might somehow be related to him? All he thinks that Oscar wants to protect himself or somebody else. But why over his back?

*

At the same time, Zero is trying to gather the best lawyer teams that can be bought with money. But it's not that easy. As soon as they hear Jude’s last name, or they apologize for having too many cases or wonder why the Oscar does not deal with that.  
Zero finally finds a lawyer who agrees to listen to Jude, so he will decide whether to take the case.  
This is the only thing he can do for now, so he goes to sleep, but dream does not come to his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude did not always be proud of himself. This is not the life that he once imagined.

He take a lot of hope in his father, but Oscar was all that his mother warned him, and worse. He only feared that trying to please Oscar, he became like him.

The other thing is that he did not intend to fall in love, especially not in one of Oscar's major investments. But he was, and then its a love was not reciprocated.

And now above all, he accused of murder ?! Can anything else go wrong in his poor life?

He did not sleep much last night. He is constantly thinking about who that girl Olivia is, for whose murder is charged.  
Maybe one of the Devils girl? Or some of Oscar's friends?   
Jude suddenly headed to the painful insight that his life had long been only around LA Devils and Oscar.  
What he did with Zero does not even know how to call it. It was the only Jude step forward, and it has done wrong.

While waiting for any information, this is worse because it has time to think about life that is not nearly as close to what it wanted.

Now he would do some things differently, but he really did not deserve what had happened to him.

*

It was noon, how much Jude could rate, when the guardian informed him of a visit.

"Hey" Zero says when they both sit. Jude is silent because he can not believe he sees him here.  
"Are you okay?" Zero glance at him worried. Jude looks bad, but neither does Zero look much better.  
"I’m" Jude says, looking at the floor.  
"Tell me if you need something. Later, an attorney will come. For now he only agreed to talk to you. I do not know why Oscar did not do anything but I was there" he caught him by the hand, wishing to comfort him, but the guard warned him, then he withdrew hand and put it in his lap.  
Jude just nodded.  
"I know this is a misunderstanding" Zero says encourages him, so he says he will come again soon and go out when the time runs out.

Jude does not want to imagine some things that will not happen, but a lot of it means that Zero cares for him.  
So far it was perfectly clear to him that Oscar would not move his finger. He was probably involved, but Jude never thought he would push him under the bus.

*

Currently is a break between season, but Zero still has the obligation to come to the training. Jude is still in jail. Although a lawyer is working on collecting evidence, he can not say with certainty whether there will be any results. Although Zero offered much money for bail, the judge did not approve. That was not a good sign.

One day Oscar approached him and Zero looked at him with wonder "This is not a good advertising Zero ..." he says, looking at him angrily. Zero does not care. Jude has told him some things so far and Zero was ready for everything. "Any advertising is good advertising ... I'm sorry I have obligations" he says nonchalantly while leaving .

Oscar just looks at his back. He did not count on this. He knows that he and Jude were friends, but not so good friends. Zero could disrupt the plan.

Olivia was one of his girls for fun. Her death was an accident, but ... Oscar knew that such a stain in his career could only be a nuisance. No matter how he rich and powerful, dead people are always a bad thing.  
So much about it how Oscar cares about people. Any people. All of them were just a number, even his own son. Jude should serve as a sacrificial lamb. With a few grounded evidence he will easily keep him in jail.

He already thought his plan was perfect when Zero involved acting like Samaritan. Now he has to figure out how to get rid of that mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero realized very quickly for which Oscar is capable of. He'll have to use something he wanted to forget. People from the old neighborhood.

He also understood something else. How much Jude meant to him. Why did something like this have to happen to become aware of it?

He did not want to start that topic while Jude was in prison, only come and point him in all ways to be with him.  
He saw that Jude was trying to keep bravely but how unhappy it is. Most of all, because of Oscar. 

He also saw how much Jude was grateful for his support. That would break his heart each time, because they both knew Jude could rely only on Zero.  
Although he was doing whatever he was in his power, he felt was not enough. Jude deserved everything in this world. He hoped he could prove it to him one day.

*

Jude felt so helpless that he could not do anything from here. Patiently endured the days in prison. He kept on the side, mostly nobody was particularly interesting for him. Zero has resolved this. Jude did not know how, but it all seemed to him that Zero was not the person he knew.

The day of trial came close and the lawyer explained to him what kind of outcomes were possible. He did not want to lie.  
Jude never mentioned the Oscar. He had no evidence, and who was he to oppose to Oscar?

At that time Zero tried to investigate everything he could about Oscar through his connections. He could understand why Jude was going and still trying to protect him. He was his father after all.

Zero did not have that problem. He did not choose ways to help Jude. He also knew that his actions would not remain unnoticed. Oscar had eyes and ears everywhere. They met a few times in the Arena and Zero could see exactly how he got the enemy. It still did not matter to him. The only thing that was important now is to get Jude out of jail.

*

The trial does not last long, and because of the lack of evidence Jude has been released. Zero was all the time beside him, and now he was waiting for him.  
All this has caused a great public interest, which did not suit anyone. Especially Oscar. If it was possible, he was even angrier. Zero had completely ruined his plan.

He was aware that Jude release, at a time be turned to him. Maybe he should find a new victim, but now he had another goal. Destroy Jude and Zero at any cost.

*

At the time of leaving jail, Jude and Zero somehow managed to get rid of curious journalists, so Zero drove straight to the apartment.  
First of all, it is important to make sure that Jude rest and eat the first regular meal after a long time.  
Tonight they will try not to talk any serious topics. Just one quiet, normal evening.  
While Jude is showering, Zero ordering dinner, preparing Jude's bed and setting a table.

Jude almost slept at the table, so Zero helped him to the bed. It is clear to him that all this was exhausting, most psychic.

Zero moves toward the kitchen to retire, but Jude catches him by the hand. "Stay" he says quietly, and Zero leans beside him and hugs him. He seems to hear silently "thank you" before Jude fall asleep.

Zero has been thinking for a while. He is happy to have Jude in his hands, safe. He does not want to think about what will happen in the future, nor will any change between Jude and him. None of this mattered in this moment, just stronger embrace Jude and he fall asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

The following couple of days they spent relaxed as if the past few months did not happen. They cook together, make love, talk about some past days.

They have not yet talked about Oscar, though Zero is aware that he will have to tell him some things about Oscar he find out.  
They may still have some time to enjoy and pretend to everything will be fine, but Zero knows that soon will have to do something.

Jude was not naive. Zero forgot that Jude had an Oscar gene. In prison he realized that even if he came out this would not end so easily and painlessly.

One night, Jude begins the topic first "I know some things will not disappear no matter how we wanted" looked at Zero eyes, then continued "maybe you do not want to tell me everything, maybe there is no need, but it's time to consider what we are going to do. I'm sorry I dragged you into this ... "  
Zero grabs him by the hand "You did not get me in. Oscar did it to both of us. I hope you know I will never leave you" gently embrace his shoulders “I want you to promise me something?"  
Jude nods waiting for what he will say.  
"Promise me you will not feel guilty because you did not. Oscar is your father, but none of us choose their parents. Besides, you will never be like him. Never. Do you understand?" He raises his chin with two fingers and looks into his eyes.  
Jude replied "All right, I promise" and deeply sighed "even though I ever forget my promise, I will never forget all that we have gone through together."  
He clings to each other, each engrossed in his thoughts.

The next day they start working on the plan right away. No one has seen the Oscars since Jude got out of jail. They know that Oscar has just lay low.

Zero told Jude everything he learned. He also had solid evidence of Oscar's involvement in the murder, but left Jude deciding what to do with that information.

It was not all. Oscar had a sins that Jude could not imagine. It was really time to stop protecting him.

Both agree that it would be best to give all the evidence to someone neutral. Both decide they will send anonymously to the newspapers that knew they would not be afraid to publish any kind information.  
Zero suggests something else "Listen, I want you to think about something. Would you like to publicly announce our relationship? I know you never loved public exposure, but if we do this at the same time, the Oscar story will somewhat depreciate the story of us. It will be hard for a while, but it does not matter to me" He looked at Jude with hopes.

Jude smiled "Deal."  
How much he loved Zero could not explain to anyone. He loved him from the day he saw him first time. After all this will love him until his last breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude silently cries in his dream, so Zero suddenly wakes up. He apparently having a nightmare. Zero gently shakes Jude on his shoulder "Jude, Jude, shssss, it'll be all right" he whispers in his ear.

Jude suddenly woke up and realizes that he is in his apartment "sorry ..." he says, so wipes a tear from his cheeks.  
"There's no reason to be sorry" Zero continues to comfort him "now you're at home and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."  
Jude tries to get up, but Zero keeps him "Do you want me to bring you something?"   
Jude says he's thirsty, so Zero gets up and brings water to both.   
He sits on the bed looking at Jude "You want me to move to the couch?" he ask, but Jude shook his head "Do not, please, stay ... of course if you want ..." However Zero stripped of clothes and lay back down next to him .  
"Listen, if you want to talk, maybe it's better to leave it for later." Zero suggested. "No, it's fine like this" Jude agrees, so they just lie in silence.

The next time he wakes up, Jude watches some time in Zero. He did so much for him. Jude was exhausted, but happy because Zero was back with him. He knows he did not say so much to him, but that all can wait. 

He got up and went to make coffee.  
When Zero stood up, Jude gave him a greeting and cup of coffee.  
“Morning” Zero smiled and sat beside him "what do you want to do today?"   
Jude looks much better "I do not know, there is nothing in the fridge, I should go shopping, you might want to go with me?"  
Zero agrees and again they drink coffee in silence for a while.   
"I really do not know how to thank you ..." Jude says shyly. Zero shook his head, but Jude put hand on his "well you know that you were the only one on my side. I do not know ... " Jude did not get to finish the sentence when Zero leaned over and kissed him. Jude accepts and even more deepen the kiss.

They leave the coffee on the table and go back to bed.

This was their oasis back then. Jude now feels that some things have changed and become much more intense.

Both are still just in boxers and shirts so they get rid of clothes quickly.  
Jude descends to the Zero’s crotch, and catches his hard dick in his mouth. He does not pay attention to his warnings, but draws him out to the last drop he has swallowed with pleasure.

"I want you inside me" Zero whispered when Jude came up to his lips. Jude does not lose time but gets condoms and lubricants. Usually Zero fucked him, but Jude often imagined this and was more than ready.  
"You're sure ..." Jude asks. When Zero confirms it prepares him for long and patiently. Although both are excited, Jude tries to make Zero’s first time special.

When he thinks he's ready, he leans on the back of the bed and Zero sits in his lap. Jude lifted his ass in the air and places his dick at the entrance Zero’s slipping hole. Little by little enters and kisses him try to put away the pain. Pauses for a moment when Jude goes all the way to the end. To get used to and find the right position.

"I love you..." Zero suddenly whispered to what Jude was coming out of the rhythm that he slowly began to build, but he quickly came back and both endlessly enjoyed the closeness and the newly discovered passions. It seems to last forever when Jude begins to feel the wave of pleasure that spreads across the body and explodes deep inside Zero. Zero smiles through the kiss, so Jude realizes that he has also come between them.  
"Uh..." Zero says when it comes to the breath "this has never happened to me." Jude just tightly hugged him. He do not say anything, do not want to break the magic.

Jude started throwing a condom and bringing a towel, so wiped out both and then returned to bed.  
"Shopping can wait..." Jude says sleepily while Zero fingers pass through his hair and before they sleeps again, Zero hear "love you too ..." and he knows he's lost forever for all the others.


End file.
